Reliable system boot is a significant RAS (Reliability Availability Serviceability) feature in multi-processor platforms. A separate service processor is provided on the platform to select the system boot strap processor and to ensure that the system boots. In case of a boot failure, the service processor is responsible for disabling the failed processor and selecting an alternative processor. This process is known as a “Fault Resilient Boot” (FRB). Currently, implementing fault resilient booting requires a service processor on the platform.